This invention relates to a method and structure for interconnecting two integrated optical waveguides that lie in different vertical planes within a multilayer optical circuit. More specifically it relates to an optical via that transfers optical power from one waveguide to a vertically adjacent waveguide, the power transfer being fabrication tolerant, polarization tolerant, wavelength tolerant, and dimensionally tolerant.